Don't go away
by Miu0
Summary: .:AU:. Y sus ojos se conectaron en un puente invisible que los separó del mundo encerrándoles en un pequeño mundo. Lyra sentía miedo, pero quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y no dejarlo ir sin importar lo que digan. [BWHGSSShipping]


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertence, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

 **Advertencia:** AU escolar; crack pairing; posible OoC; BWHGSSshipping (Touya/Hilbert x Kotone/Lyra)

Participante del reto: Luvdisc, enamora, del foro: Gotta Catch 'Em All!

* * *

La campana para entrar a clases ya había sonado, los estudiantes se movían de forma mecánica entre risas y gritos a sus respectivos salones preparando sus mentes para soportar otra clase aburrida. Excepto algunos.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios luego de haber besado la frente de la castaña que tanto amaba y odiaba por partes iguales. Amarla, porque siempre ha estado ahí para él, porque siempre le ha regalado una sonrisa que lograba animar su día a pesar de querer evitarla a toda costa para no caer en el estúpido juego del amor, cosa que sucedió e hizo que la odiara. Cayó en su red creyendo que la castaña lo hizo a propósito, pero lo que no sospechaba es que ella también evitaba caer en ello y ambos acabaron enamorados y odiándose mutuamente.

Y sus ojos se conectaron en un puente invisible que los separó del mundo encerrándoles en un pequeño mundo. Lyra sentía miedo, pero quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y no dejarlo ir sin importar lo que digan. Touya quería seguir besándola, quería saber de qué sabor eran aquellos labios pintados de un suave rosa que le daba un rostro diferente a aquella chica que conocía de años.

Touya quería acabar todo esto, por el bien y el lamento de ambos, pero apenas se alejó un pasó, Lyra lo tomó de las manos mirándolo de forma suplicante. —Por favor, no te alejes.

El castaño desvió su mirada como siempre lo hacía cuando Lyra lo miraba, no era capaz de ver esos ojos tan alegres que ahora le suplicaban no regresar al mundo real. Aún no.

—Nada bueno saldrá de esto—susurró más para él que para compartirlo con la chica quien miraba sus pies con pesar.

—Lo sé.

Un silencio se formó envolviéndolos con tortura sintiendo sus corazones oprimidos y las voces de la multitud lejana que aún no entraba a clases les advertía que poco a poco el mundo mágico construido se estaba desmoronando a cada segundo.

Recordando que sus manos seguían tomadas entrelazaron sus dedos contradiciendo los pensamientos de separarse. Sin pensarlo, Lyra solo se abalanzó sobre él envolviéndolo con firmeza y por primera vez él no la alejó. Y ella lo agradeció en su interior el cual quería estallar en mil palabras que tuvieron que ser censuradas para no arruinar el momento.

Pero no pudo.

—Te odio—soltó sorprendiendo al chico, pero no se movió—, creí que me aborrecías, que solo era un estorbo para ti—ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Touya inhalando su aroma—creí que sería sencillo ignorarte y seguir con lo mío, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti.

Era gracioso, porque a Touya le sucedió lo mismo. También la odiaba por estar siempre en su mente y tener una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro cada vez que la miraba.

Pero por esa misma razón se amaban.

Se amaban al odiarse.

—No quiero alejarme de ti—confesó el chico y Lyra levantó el rostro sorprendida donde algunas lágrimas caían para luego desaparecer—Y sabes por qué. Porque estoy enamorado de ti—y la besó, descubriendo que sus labios sabían a chocolate amargo o así le pareció.

No quisieron separarse aun cuando el pequeño mundo se desmoronó llevándolos al mundo real donde seguían abrazados. Y nunca se habían sentido más seguros y cómodos que en los brazos del otro.

.

.

.

.

—Ay, mis niños—lloró de emoción Touko mientras sacaba fotografías a escondidas a los enamorados.

—¿No estamos violando su privacidad? —preguntó Mei oculta tras una pared observando con dulzura la escena.

Ethan bufó. —Dos años esperando este momento, no lo arruines, Mei—se acercó a Touko y susurrando dijo—: ¿Cuánta evidencia tenemos?

—Lo suficiente para exponer en su boda.

Mei los miró con el ceño fruncido. —Chicos—la observaron atentos—, ellos están mirando para acá.

Touko y Ethan miraron en dirección donde deberían estar los tortolos aprovechando el momento, exactamente, al frente. Y en ese momento supieron que estaban muertos.

—¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?! —masculló con furia totalmente sonrojada al lado de un Touya que miraba incrédulo con una sonrisa nerviosa rojo como tomate.

—¡Viendo el nacimiento de un bello amor! —se defendió Touko usando a Ethan de escudo.

—¡A sub-dirección!

Y todos giraron en dirección de la voz quien era la profesora Juniper. Al final todos acabaron muertos, en sentido figurado, obviamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No sé si cumplí, pero tenía que aprovechar la inspiración y esta hermosa shipp que merece un cambio de nombre *pacman enojado***

 **Y no es fic mio si no tiene algo de comedia o lo que parece ser comedia, idk.**

 **Espero les haya gustado uvu**

 **Bye bye~**

 _ **~Hikari Miu~**_


End file.
